Jake Smith
FNaTI= Jake Smith is the main protagonist of the game,[[ Five Nights at Treasure Island| Five Nights at Treasure Island]], and is the sole character who is controlled by the player. Jake monitors Treasure Island to collect data for a research team by the name of SSA, of which he is an intern. Jake's full name was revealed in one of Greg's e-mails, where he mentions an intern named "Jake Smith". Trivia *During development of the Remastered Demo, Jake was meant to be replaced by a woman named Dohna. This idea was scrapped because the new remastered phone call had already been created, and already stated the player's name as Jake. *In Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: Original Revamp, Jake was presented as a stuffed, demonic, torn, Mickey Mouse suit, To what happened to Jake before he was stuffed was clearly unknown. |-|FNaTI2:TEoD= Jake Smith is phone caller from Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: The End of Disney, who works for SSA above Greg. He talks on Night 1, and very worried and confused towards the player. He explains many of the game's mechanics as well as some game's plot. *There are some swears in the text below. Proceed with caution.* "For the love of god, Greg! It's me, Jake but... what are you DOING in there?? Don't you know who you're in there with?!? Those suits! They are out of control, and they are WAY more of a monster than they were before, and... why are you there? Like... are you completely retarted?! I told you not to go there aone, and yet... you went there anyways! Uh... I guess, um... oh shit. We can't get you back in ike, five nights or something, because the next boat over to the island is not gonna come until next week, so you're trapped there for five nights! But... *sigh* Ok, look; I'll find a way to get you out of there. Just survive five nights, and everything will be fine. The building is also probably collapsing. The closet, the character prep, and... well, the second one, and the broadcasting room have collapsed. If we don't get you out of there soon, the building itself... uh... well, you know. Also, if those "things" enter your office, you can either shine your light at them or shut off a camera. But be warned that these two will not work on every suit. By that I mean that some suits will go away if you shine your light at them, and some will go away if you shut off a camera. And, oh... fuck. I forgot. Well, uh, the camera... they don't reboot, unless you manually reboot them. And you can only do it once because the software used for rebooting is kind of outdated. *long sigh* Fuck, Greg! Well, we have got time to set up and operating system, so later on you can reboot the cameras more often. But, for now, just... don't reboot them if you have like one or two offline. Wait until all your cameras are offline, and the reboot them. If you only take one offline, and then reboot it, then that's... probably wasting your entire life. One, I think the negative suit, um... I think the mickey one, gets distracted if you shine your light at it, and the grey mouse suit thing, I think it's like... "something-something mouse", it fucks off if you just, you know, shut off a camera. So... uh... yeah. Oh and, in the storage room, there's... I think it's named "Ortensia" or something like that. If you and watch it, and uh... you know, you don't keep an eye on it, it will run to you, and probably kill you. I guess you can avoid it by hiding under the table, so if you hear it, then just duck under. Uh... just make sure it doesn't get to you. Anyways, make sure she's in place, and just try to survive. Talk to you later."